csifandomcom-20200225-history
Trapped
Trapped is the eleventh episode in season two of . Synopsis Danny and Stella find innovative ways to process a crime scene while Danny is trapped in a panic room with the victim, who was the only person with the security code. As a locksmith works to cut through the titanium doors, the CSIs rush to process the evidence before the victim decays further and Danny's oxygen runs out. Meanwhile, Mac, Dr. Hawkes and Lindsay investigate the murder of an exotic dancer found dead on a klieg light. Plot A stripper named Kandy is found dead after engaging in scuffle in a jello pool with a patron. Kandy, whose real name is Joanna Kelton, lays dead on a bright spotlight, burns covering her body. Hawkes sees signs of a struggle, but can't find any likely cause of death other than the burns on her body. When Lindsay arrives, Mac sends her into the jello pool to look for clues. Across town, Danny and Stella enter the expensive mansion belonging to Hunter Hudson, a billionaire found murdered in his bedroom. Danny tells Stella he's been avoiding calls from his brother Louie, but their focus turns to the body when they enter Hudson's windowless master bedroom. Stella follows a blood trail out leaving Danny to give the bedroom a once over before processing begins. Flack tells Stella that Hudson was found by his housekeeper, Linda Cortez, that morning, and runs through the list of hired help. Back at the strip club, Lindsay uncovers a wedding ring in the jello and Mac finds a printed page from a web site that exposes cheaters on the floor of Kandy's dressing room. Kandy's picture is on the page, and the word 'bitch' is written under it. Back at the lab, Dr. Marty Pino determines Kandy was killed by the burns and points out an intimate tattoo on Kandy's thigh--a heart with the letter A at the center. Stella questions Dr. Lyle Penn, Hudson's personal physician, who tells her that Hudson suffered from both Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. When Hudson was a child, his brother Joshua was kidnapped and killed even though his parents paid the ransom. Hudson's parents were killed only a few years later in a plane crash, leaving Hudson without a family but quite wealthy. Upstairs, Danny hits a red button in the bathroom expecting the lights to come on, but he realizes something is wrong when he hears an alarm sound. A metal door slides shut, trapping Danny in the bedroom just as Stella runs up to the door. Linda Cortez tells Stella that Hudson slept with the room locked down every night, and that it was set to open at 9am in the morning. But now that it's in lockdown, only someone with the code can open it, and Hudson was the only one with that code. Flack goes to retrieve Jerry Gordon, the man who built the panic room, to see if he can free Danny. Danny is able to communicate with Stella via a view screen, but he doesn't have his kit with him. Mac interrogates Andy Kula, the club manager, thinking he might be the 'A' tattooed on Kandy's leg. While Andy admits to having a relationship with her, he says the tattoo was there long before he took up with Kandy. He says they fought over the cheating web site mention, but that he didn't kill her--with so many other prospects around, he says he wouldn't have bothered. Stella finds the blood trail from Hudson's room leads first to a sink before the phone, making her instantly suspicious of Linda. Flack arrives with Jerry Gordon, but Jerry says he doesn't have the key either. He's going to have to shut off the main power and cut a new door, a process that will take at least 13 hours and leave Danny with no air conditioning. Because the body will decay, Stella tells Danny they're going to have to improvise a way for Danny to process the scene without a kit. Lindsay traces the e-mail that put Kandy's picture up on the cheater's website to Angie Charles, a photographer who tells Lindsay and Mac that she and Kandy had a two year relationship that ended in a bad break up when Kandy cheated on her with Andy. She saw Kandy a week ago and admits to putting her up on the website, bitter about Kandy's betrayal, but Angie denies killing her. Pino and Danny confer over the phone and Pino walks Danny through figuring out the time of death, which given the body's temperature, Pino estimates as four hours ago, at 8am. But that was an hour before the panic room opened in the morning--who could have gotten into the locked room if only Hudson had the key? Stella and Flack question Linda, who Hudson left 40 million dollars to in his will. Linda denies any involvement--she says she considered Hudson a boss and a friend. Jerry is hard at work on freeing Danny, not even picking up when his girlfriend calls. Stella recognizes the song and Jerry tells her his girlfriend uses it, too. Stella tells Danny to use chemicals from the master bedroom to get prints off the night. After using pen ink to get an elimination sample from Hudson, he finds one foreign print and holds the knife up to the camera for Stella to photograph. She runs it through AFIS which provides a hit: Roger Hagler, Hudson's bodyguard. Roger, a former NYPD officer, admits he broke Hudson's no alcohol rule by going out drinking with his friends the night before, but denies any involvement in the man's death. His prints were on the knife because he used it in the kitchen when he made a sandwich. Hawkes gets a second sample of skin from the spotlight and Lindsay identifies a likely suspect: John Grimes, the customer Kandy fought with. It was his wedding ring that Lindsay found in the jello. Grimes tells Mac that Kandy humiliated him in the jello pool and he was kicked out when he tried to take a swing at her. When he realized his wedding ring was missing, Grimes went into the alley hoping to find someone who could go back in to the club and retrieve the ring for him, but he discovered Kandy dead on the spotlight. He didn't kill her, but he burned his hand when he took $500 out of her bikini. Mac, disgusted, has him arrested for larceny. In the panic room, Danny is starting to get restless and uncomfortable, especially when he discovers a human ear in a jug--the 'proof of life' evidence from when Hudson's brother was kidnapped. Danny discovers articles about Joshua's kidnapping and death, but he still doesn't pick up when his brother Louie calls again. Danny finds a nicotine stain on Hudson's pajamas, and Stella turns to Dr. Penn, a pipe smoker. While Dr. Penn, who frequently uses hypnosis as a technique on patients, admits he hypnotized Hudson into believing he didn't smoke (since smoking was another thing Hudson forbid his employees to do), he denies killing him. He admits to having a fight with Hudson the night before, but Hudson pushed him out of his bedroom just as the panic room doors closed. Penn also tells Stella that Linda smoked as well. Hawkes finds a sample of aged amber on the light, leading the CSIs back to Angie, who took a trip to South America with Kandy while they were involved. Mac notices Angie's recent photographs are out of focus, the result of her eyes being burned by the spotlight. At first Angie tries to deny it, but she finally admits to arguing with Kandy outside the club. She claims the fight got physical and that Kandy's death was an accident. Flack tells Stella that Penn and Hagler's alibis checked out, and when they find Linda's bloody uniform in the washer, their suspicions return to her. At the station, Linda refuses to admit to anything and Stella, looking at the spatter pattern on Linda's uniform, thinks Linda may have hypnotized Hudson and made him cut his own throat. Danny mentions that Hudson's blood is starting to coagulate, something that shouldn't have happened if he was on anti-depressants, which makes Stella think that someone was switching his pills with placebos to make him suicidal. Danny also finds another blood sample and thinks that if Linda doesn't have a cut on her body that she may have had a partner. Stella looks Linda over, but she doesn't find any slashes on her. Linda's cell phone goes off, and Stella recognizes the ring tone as the same one that Jerry has. Sure enough, it's Jerry calling, and when Stella picks up, he knows the game is up. Grabbing a gun, he enters the panic room and threatens a shocked Danny with it, who realizes he had the code all the time. Jerry tries to force Danny to call Stella to get her to release Linda, but Stella and Flack burst into the room, guns drawn. Jerry grabs Danny, using him as a hostage to try to get himself out of the situation. Danny reaches for a cup of chemicals he mixed earlier and throws it in Jerry's face. Jerry screams in pain and Danny is able to break free, allowing Stella to shoot Jerry. Jerry is arrested and taken away, and a liberated Danny finally picks up the phone and calls his brother. Cast Main Cast * Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor * Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera * Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer * Anna Belknap as Lindsay Monroe * Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes * Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Jonah Laton as Dr. Marty Pino * Alexandra Barreto as Linda Cortez * Wayne Duvall as John Grimes * Val Lauren as Jerry Gordon * Vince Grant as Dr. Lyle Penn * John Eric Bentley as Roger Hagler * Ryan Alosio as Andy Kula * Dylan Tays as Angie Charles * Christopher Le Crenn as Hunter Hudson * Allison Stewart as Kandy/Joanna Kelton * John Dove as Det. Scagnetti See Also 211 Category:CSI: New York Season 2